Miłosne opętanie
Miłosne opętanie to siódmy odcinek 2 sezonu. Postacie * Sam Simpson * Clover Mansion * Alex Huston * Jerry Lewis * David * Natalie Valentine Gadżety * Kompuderniczka * Plecak Odrzutowy * Odrzutowe Deski * Pas Bungee * Zegarek ze Skanerem * Przyssawkowe Kozaczki * Specjalny Zestaw do Makijażu Opis Cudowny wieczór w centrum hałaśliwego Nowego Jorku. W mieszkaniu na jednym z wieżowców dzieje się coś wspaniałego. Para małżeńska, Hank i Rose, świętują 25 rocznicę ślubu i dostają od dzieci takie same hawajskie koszule. Rose potem daje Hank'owi jego prezent. To butelka perfum zwanych Opętanie. Gdy Rose pryskuje męża perfumami... on wpada w jakiś trans i natychmiast wychodzi! Rose pyta Hanka dokąd on idzie, a jego odpowiedź to "Muszę odnaleźć prawdziwą miłość.". Hank wychodzi z mieszkania, a Rose wpada w szał. Co tu się nagle zaczęło dziać? Kolejny dzień w liceum w Beverly Hills. Sympatia wszystkich trzech agentek, David, pracuje w kawiarni w szkolnej stołówce i robi kawę dla agentek, które patrzą na niego z zauroczeniem. Clover pyta Davida czy on ma plany na sobotę. Jej pytanie przerywa kopniak w kostkę przez Alex. Alex pyta Clover czy ona chciała zaprosić Davida na biały bal. Clover mówi, że na tym polega taka impreza - dziewczyny zapraszają chłopaków. Alex jest wściekła, bo ona też chciała zaprosić Davida. Sam mówi przyjaciółkom, że nie warto się denerwować, szczególnie, że David najwyrażniej interesuje się nią. Clover i Alex patrzą na nią wściekle. Sam postanawia zawrzeć umowę z Clover i Alex: Żadna z nich nie zaprosi Davida na bal, bo mogłyby zaszkodzić własnej przyjaźni kłócąc się o niego. Agentki potem zostają zWOOHPowane do Agencji! Clover jest wściekła, bo Jerry'ego interesuje tylko praca i propunuje mu, żeby poszedł na randkę. Jerry jest lekko zmieszany, ale mówi, że nie ma czasu na randki. Agentki, Jerry i niektórzy agenci WOOHP są potem w samolocie Agencji. Tam Jerry daje agentkom nową misję: Mają sprawdzić dlaczego w Nowym Jorku mężczyźni opuszczają żony i dziewczyny. Agentki nie są tym zbyt zainteresowane. Jerry mówi agentkom, że mężczyźni nie tylko porzucili wybranki, ale po prostu wyszli w jednej koszuli i wszelki słuch po nich zaginął! Po otrzymaniu gadżetów, Clover pyta Jerry'ego czy on nie mógłyby z nimi pojechać, bo dla niego może być szansa na udaną randkę z tyloma singielkami. Jerry znów jest zmieszany, ale potem WOOHPuje agentki do Nowego Jorku! Nieco później w Nowym Jorku, agentki są w mieszkaniu Rose i Hanka. Rose mówi agentkom, że ona i Hank byli takim zgodnym małżeństwem i nigdy się nie kłócili, nawet o pilota. Agentki rozglądają się po pokoju, by znaleźć ślady. Alex podchodzi do lampy, ale wyciąga kompuderniczkę i dzwoni do Davida, potajemnie zapraszając go na bal. Clover znajduje pod kanapą papier, którym były owinięte perfumy dla Hanka. Rose mówi agentkom, że Hank wyszedł po tym jak go nimi spryskała i mówił coś o prawdziwej miłości. Te perfumy mogą mieć coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem Hanka! Agentki przychodzą do perfumerii przy Upper East Sight gdzie Rose kupiła perfumy. Oglądają w telewizorze reklamę Opętania. Te perfumy są od Natalie Valentine. Alex nie podoba się reklama, a bardziej Valentine. Ekspedientka podchodzi do agentek i mówi im, że Natalie Valentine jest naiwna i tandetna, ale skuteczna, bo tysiące butelek perfum sprzedano. Clover też chce kupić perfumy, ale ekspedientka mówi, że nie ma już więcej perfum. Sam zauważa na ladzie jedną butelkę. Ekspedientka mówi, że to zwrot. Ekspedientka mówi agentkom, że one są za młode, by mieć złamane serce i że perfumy to klęska. Alex jest zaskoczona. Jak najlepiej sprzedające się perfumy okazały się klęską? Ekspedientka mówi, że przez te perfumy tysiące kobiet jest nieszczęśliwych (w tym i ona). Ekspedientka pokazuje agentkom chowane za kotarą tysiące oddanych perfum! Ekspedientka mówi, że dała perfumy narzeczonemu i on po prostu zniknął. Sam uważa, że perfumy naprawdę mogą mieć z tym wszystkim coś wspólnego. Agentki wychodzą ze sklepu z jedną z oddanych butelek. Sam postanawia znaleźć producenta perfum i sprawdza kod kreskowy na butelce zegarkiem skanującym, a Alex wysyła parę kropel perfum do analizy. Clover odłącza się od grupy, by poprawić makijaż, ale ona chowa się przy drzwiach sklepu i wysyła do Davida wiadomość, potajemnie zapraszając go na bal. Clover wraca do przyjaciółek i w tym momencie wszystko jest już jasne o miejscu produkcji perfum. Perfumy produkowano w Paryżu! Po szybkim locie do Paryża, agentki znajdują centrum dystrybucji perfum. Do środka wchodzi tłum mężczyzn, z których wychodzi jakiś dziwny zapach. Agentki mieszają się w tłum, by dostać się do środka, ale nie wpuszcza ich tam stojący na straży... Hank! Hank mówi, że kobietom wstęp wzbroniony, oprócz jego prawdziwej miłości. Clover próbuje namówić Hanka, by je wpuścił swoją metodą przyciągania chłopaków - uśmiechem. To niestety nie podziałało! Clover jest smutna, bo jej uśmiech na wszystkich działał. Jednak Sam ma pomysł jak wejść do centrum dystrybucji perfum... Z pomocą zestawu do makijażu zawierającego zaprogramowany wygląd, agentki są przebrane za mężczyzn; Sam jest przebrana za policjanta, Clover za surfera, a Alex za budowniczego. Agentki zostają wpuszczone do środka. Wnętrze budynku jest ogromne, a tam są tony butelek perfum! Agentki widzą coś dziwnego: Perfumy są przeniesione z butelek do beczek. Jest jeszcze coś interesującego: Perfumy są rozpylane po cąłym budynku. Alex zauważa jakąś dziwną maszynę po środku budynku... Agentki podchodzą do maszyny. Ta maszyna się nazywa "Wypotnik Opętania". Co za dziwna nazwa! Sam dzwoni do Jerry'ego, by mieć pewność, że są wyniki analizy, a w tym czasie Clover i Alex sprawdzają wypotnik. Dziwne! Jerry'ego nie ma w biurze! Sam postanawia zadzwonić do Jerry'ego jeszcze raz, ale chowa się za wypotnikiem i dzwoni do Davida, potajemnie zapraszając go na bal. Sam wraca do przyjaciółek i okłamuje je, że Jerry'ego nadal nie ma. Clover zastanawia się czy Jerry może poszedł na randkę. Ten fakt doprowadza agentki do śmiechu... Nagle chwila śmiechu zostaje przerwana przez pojawienie się... Natalie Valentine! Wszyscy meżczyźni wołają na nią "nasza prawdziwa miłość". Agentki szybko mieszają się w tłum i udają ukochanych Valentine, by się nie zdemaskować. Valentine wchodzi do wypotnika. W środku jest gorąco jak w solarium. Valentine się poci. Sam zauważa coś dziwnego: Pot Valentine jest przetransportowany z wypotnika do perfum! Valentine wkrapla swój pot do perfum! To jej pot przyciągnął wszystkich mężczyzn! Valentine wychodzi z wypotnika. Alex przez przypadek wygaduje się. Valentine ją usłyszała. Alex działa szybko i próbuje udawać mężczyznę przed Valentine. Valentine wyrywa Alex sztuczne wąsy, demaskując agentki! Agentki szybko wskakują na odrzutową deskę i próbują uciec. Na drodze stoi "ściana" mężczyzn. Agentki szybko skręcają, ale wpadają na pudełka. Agentki spadają z deski, która wpada do zbiornika wody, i lądują przed Valentine! Chwilę później agentki siedzą w klatce wiszącą nad zbiornikiem. Valentine mówi agentkom, że kiedy była w ich wieku, nigdy nie miała faceta. Valentine mówi, że Nowy Jork to dopiero początek, ale kiedy już wiadomo, że jej perfumy są skuteczne, spryska nimi mężczyzn na całym świecie! Valentine zamierza utopić agentki w zbiorniku! Zostaje ukzana flota samolotów, którymi Valentine i jej podwładni mogą rozprowadzać perfumy po całym świecie! Niespodziewanie przed budynkiem zjawia się samolot WOOHP. To Jerry! Agentki myślą, że Jerry przyleciał, by je uratować, ale... Jerry przyleciał tylko dla swojej "prawdziwej miłości"! Jerry musiał powąchać próbkę perfum! Agentki naprawdę mają kłopoty skoro ich szef jest pod kontrolą Valentine! Na polecenie Valentine, Jerry naciska przycisk opuszcający klatkę do zbiornika. Valentine, Jerry i pozostali wsiadają do samolotów. Sam ma pomysł na ucieczkę! Wyciąga z plecaka pas bungee, zaczepiając go o kratę, a potem strzela linkę na samolot. Gdy samolot odlatuje, drzwi od klatki odrywają się! Agentki są wolne! Sam wpada na pomysł jak powstrzymać Valentine. Ona, Alex i Clover wyprodukują własne perfumy! Agentki chwilę potem są już w wypotnikiem, ale mają problem ze zmieszczeniem się, bo tam może być tylko jedna osoba. Wypotnik się uruchamia i pot agentek zostaje wkraplany do perfum. Agentki biorą perfumy i biegają do samolotu, ale natykają się na Hanka, który wszystko usłyszał. Agentki pryskują na niego perfumami i on teraz uważa, że one są jego "prawdziwą miłością"! Perfumy agentek działają! Nieco później agentki i Hank lecą samolotem WOOHP za samolotami Valentine. Agentki wyskakują z samolotu i każda z nich przejmuje po jednym z samolotów. W samolotach agentki pryskują na ludzi Valentine swoimi perfumami. Mając podwładnych Valentine po swojej stronie, agentki mogą teraz powstrzymać Valentine i uratować Jerry'ego! Na prośby Valentine, Jerry kieruje samolot tak, by agentki do nich się nie zbliżały. Jerry naprawdę potrafi dbać o kobietę! Agentki dostają się do samolotu. Jerry przyspiesza samolot za rozkazem Valentine. Agentki korzystają z zestawu do makijażu, by zatrzymać samolot. Samolot zaczyna pikować do wody! Hank ląduje samolotem WOOHP na plażę, a agentki skorzystały ze spadochronów, by wydostać się z samolotu. Chwilę później Jerry i Valentine leżą na brzegu. Jerry się budzi. Valentine też się budzi i odzywa się do Jerry'ego, ale on ją odtrąca. Woda musiała zmyć perfumy z Jerry'ego! Jerry znów jest sobą! Valentine mówi, że tylko pragnęła uczucia i mówi agentkom, że chłopcy je kochają, bo mają szczęście. Clover mówi Valentine, że to nie jest szczęście. Clover podchodzi do agenta WOOHP i on nie może się oprzeć jej uśmiechowi. Valentine nawet nie wpadła na tę metodę! Agentki są z powrotem w kawiarni w stołówce. Każda z nich przyznaje się, że zaprosiła Davida na bal. Agentki czują, że coś je opętało. Clover wpada na pomysł: Może David poszedłby z całą ich trójką? Agentki zapraszają Davida na bal, ale niestety został już zaproszony 3 dni temu przez Mandy! Clover postanawia użyć perfum, by zmusić Davida, by z nimi poszedł, ale Alex mówi, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. Sam zastanawia się nad tym jak znaleźć towarzystwo na bal w ostatniej chwili. Agentki myślą chwilę, ale już mają pomysł... Nieco później w WOOHP, agentki próbują namówić Jerry'ego, by poszedł z nimi na bal. Jerry odmawia. To jednak nie powstrzymuje agentek, które zaczynają pryskać na szefa swoimi perfumami! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2